


911

by Ylith



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylith/pseuds/Ylith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Inception Kink Meme.  Prompt: Arthur and Eames have a kid, the kid walks in on them and, misunderstanding what's going on, thinks Arthur is in danger and calls the cops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	911

"You like that?" Eames growled against Arthur's neck as he drove into him, one hand braced against the wall and the other behind the other man's knee, holding him open. "Fuck, darling, do that thing with your hips again.”

Arthur gave a small strangled cry, Eames’ hand immediately flying to cover his mouth to stifle the sound. He chuckled, thrusting hard and kissing the other man’s arched neck, drawing his tongue up the length before Arthur turned his head to catch his mouth with his own. They kissed heavily, a clash of teeth and tongues before Arthur’s head fell back against the bed, his eyes closed tightly. He breathed hard, his arms pulling at the ties which bound him to the bedposts.

Eames loved his little breathless little noises and drank them, pistoning forward to draw more out. Arthur’s fists were clenched, his knuckles white. “Gonna cum....gonna come...Eames....” The Brit smirked, his plush lips pressing against Arthur’s collarbone well below the neckline of any shirt. He dragged his teeth over the smooth skin, delighting in the resulting moan.

He sat up straight, watching his cock sink into the other man with a throaty groan. “Come on then, darling,” he rasped, a hand finding Arthur’s swollen cock. He slid his other hand up the other man’s chest, fingertips digging into his sweat slick skin. He thumbed the reddened head of Arthur’s cock, delicate with the sensitive tip. Arthur was panting now, his hips rolling up onto Eames’ cock.

Eames knew from tried and true experience that Arthur wouldn’t last much longer, a few seconds at the most. He intensified his ministrations, sliding his hand up and down over the length of Arthur’s cock, squeezing gently until Arthur arched off the bed, Eames’ hand flying to his mouth again to subdue his strangled cries. Arthur’s body shuddered, liquefying so Eames had to press his knees to his chest, hold him folded to properly pound into him until he could find his own orgasm.

He grunted, jaw clenched as his hips shot forward, eyes fluttering back while he came. He released Arthur’s legs and dropped down on top of him, his face buried into the other man’s neck. “Bloody hell,” he mumbled, pressing a kiss to the side of Arthur’s sweaty neck. Arthur moaned in delight, letting his head fall to the side to give Eames more access. He drew a thigh up against Eames’ hip, rubbing it fondly.

“Eames...” he groaned, his voice raw and low. “I’m impressed.”

Eames chuckled, raising his head to look down at the other man. “Your condescension, as always, is much appreciated Arthur, thank you.”

Arthur opened his mouth to make some assuredly cocky retort, but was cut off as the door to their room burst open.

Eames sat up like a shot, ready to reach behind the bedside table where Arthur kept his Glock when he realized the two men who had entered their bedroom were police officers, their guns raised and trained on him. He quickly pulled up their comforter, Arthur’s legs still spread on either side of his waist.

“Freeze!” the first cop warned, his flashlight trained on Eames. “Show me your hands.”

Eames shot a look down to Arthur, horror filling the other man’s eyes. “Eames, what the fuck...” he whispered.

“Hands, sir, now!” The cop advanced a step, his gun raising an inch.

Eames raised his hands slowly, turning to the cop and glancing behind him, trying to peer into the darkened hallway. “What the fuck is going on here?” he demanded, brows knit. “How the hell did you get in here?”

“Eames, untie me,” Arthur ordered. “Jesus Christ, they probably woke -”

“Hands!” The cop yelled again when Eames reached for Arthur. Then to Arthur, the cop’s partner asked. “Sir, are you alright?”

“I’ll be fine when you both tell me what the hell you’re doing here” he said icily. The second cop moved towards him, the first cop’s gun on Eames as his partner untied Arthur’s wrists.

“Get up,” the first cop said to Eames.

“What?” Eames scoffed. “This is my bloody house, I’m not doing anything until you tell me what the fuck is going on here and where the hell our-”

“Your house?” the cop interrupted.

“Yes, my house,” Eames said, his voice rising. Arthur put a hand on his arm to calm him, but Eames could see the cop taking in the clean modern room around them, the clean respectable looks of Arthur and pitting them against his own tattoos and stubble. This sort of judgement wasn’t anything new, but it usually didn’t involve his bedroom in the middle of the night. “So now you tell me what you’re doing in our home.” Arthur shifted on his knees until he was beside the other man, his arm winding about his shoulders while his other hand rubbed at his chest in a soothing manner.

The cops looked at each other awkwardly and lowered their weapons, tentatively returning the guns to their holsters. “This is your house....together?” the blond cop asked awkwardly, a finger gesturing between them.

“Yes,” Arthur hissed, his voice pure ice. “Ours, together...and yes, fucking gay. Now where the fuck is Mari?”

Both cops glanced at each other sheepishly. “We received a call that you” he indicated to Arthur. “Were being held against your will and assaulted. The caller believed your life was in danger...”

Both Eames and Arthur sat up straight. “Where is she?” Arthur demanded, scrambling out of bed and hurrying unabashedly to grab underwear, tossing a pair to Eames.

It was dark in the room, but the blond cop’s face was obviously dark with embarrassment. “She’s safe, she’s outside with a female officer, child services are on their way.

“Oh Jesus fuck,” Eames groaned, pulling on his boxers and following Arthur out of the bedroom. They raced down the stairs, ignoring the calls from the officers behind them. Arthur tore the front door open, running outside to where the female officer was standing, a small child in her arms.

“Daddy!” the girl perked when she saw him, her round cheeks stained with tears and her eyes red. She reached for him with her chubby arms, and Arthur all but ripped her from the officer’s arms, holding her tight. Eames stood next to him, an arm wrapped about Arthur and his other hand rising to stroke the little girl’s curly hair. He hadn’t seen Arthur this shaken up since Mari had pneumonia two years ago. Eames drew her forehead close, kissing her gently. Jesus, she was shaking....

Mari’s grasping hands reached for Eames, and Arthur passed her over. Eames held her close to his chest, cheek dropping against his shoulder as her tiny fingers clutched his chest. He rubbed her back, patting softly as he did when putting her to bed.

Arthur was talking to the female officer, Ramirez from the tag on her shirt. She glanced sympathetically at Eames before turning her attention back to Arthur. “Dispatch got her call,” she said, her voice just loud enough for Eames to hear as well. “She said her dad was tied up and being hurt...they told her to hide until we could get there.”

Arthur’s hands were on his hips, his jaw set and clenching. Eames couldn’t stand it, moving beside him and wrapped an arm around him, kissing his temple. Arthur fiddled with Eames’ fingers before lacing them with his own. “She always sleeps through the night, I don’t get why she was up...”

“Kids are never predictable,” Ramirez said, glancing back and forth at the horror on their faces, her eyebrows rounded. “I take it this has never happened before?”

Eames was taken aback. “I’d bloody well say so,” he said indignantly.

She laughed, shaking her head in apology when they both gaped at her. “Listen, boys, I’ve got three kids, and they’ve all seen something. At that age they don’t get it. You can say you two were playacting, say you were practicing fighting or whatever. It’s awkward, it’ll ruin the mood but it won't warp her.” She glanced over her shoulder at her two partners, who were currently hanging back by the car and seeming quite eager to vacate the scene.

She took out her portable and slightly turned her back on them. “Dispatch, this is Officer Ramirez cancelling the 10-16, the scene is cleared, please cancel CPS call.” She waited for confirmation from central before returning her portable to her belt. “Sorry for the misunderstanding, gentlemen...I cancelled the call, but if for some reason Child Protective Services does show up, just call me.” She pulled a card out of her breast pocket and handed it to Arthur.

Arthur nodded at her, staring at the card like it was a mark’s profile. “They aren’t going to take her away, right?” he asked her. Eames could see the wheels turning behind the other man’s eyes, knew he was planning where they would run to, what their new last name would be, how much was still in their private accounts. He couldn’t help but smile fondly and slide his hand up to envelope Arthur’s slim shoulder in his palm.

Rodriguez shook her head. “No, we didn’t find any evidence of violence or danger, your daughter looks very healthy and well cared for, and she didn’t express any fear at seeing you,” she directed her attention to Eames. She leaned in closer, her back turning to her partners. “Next time, boys, lock the door, ok?”

Arthur just sighed, his whole body relaxing. He slid an arm around Eames’ waist, his free hand caressing their daughter’s back. He let his head sink against Eames’ shoulder, allowing the larger man to pull him close in a rare display of vulnerability. He nodded in gratitude at Ramirez, shaking her hand before she turned away from them and walked back to her patrol car. Eames pulled Arthur against his side, careful not to crush Mari. Arthur tilted his head up just enough to kiss him, his cheeks flushed.

“Well, that was humiliating,” Arthur confessed as they walked back into the house.

Eames smiled at him, playfully grabbing at his ass. “I didn’t even know you possessed the capacity to be embarrassed,” he said.

Arthur rolled his eyes, mounting the stairs. “Parenthood weakened me, I guess. Is she sleeping?”

Eames glanced down at her and nodded. “Want me to put her down?”

Arthur shook his head. “Let’s keep her in our room tonight.”

Eames nodded, rubbing her back. “You alright?” he asked, brows knit in concern.

Arthur nodded. “Just relieved.”

Eames puckered his lips. “Give us a kiss then.”

Arthur’s dimples crowned his smile, mumbling “idiot” before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. They settled on the bed, Mari between them. Eames settled up on one elbow and carefully leaned over her so he was looming over Arthur. “Love you,” he whispered.

“Love you too.”

End


End file.
